Blood Crossed ,Kim,
by Asuki Mona Zetsumei
Summary: KIM'S FIC, NOT MINE! Ichigo, a young vampire, and Grimmjow, an Espada, get caught into a tale of violence, war, and love. Rated M for a reason! Yaoi
1. How it Began

Grimmjow walked through the large halls of the castle before he came to the large conference room. He knocked once before letting himself in and walked to his place at the long table. He was one of only 3 people in the room. Tier Harribel, the Tercera Espada, and Coyote Starrk, the Primera Espada and someone Grimmjow was surprised to see be early to a meeting. "So, you two have any idea why Aizen called this meeting?"

Harribel shook her head. "I don't know." Starrk yawned and shrugged. "Probably just gonna give us an update on the Quincies..." Grimmjow "Hmphed" and rested his chin on his hand.

He looked at the Primera and chuckled. "I thought you would a' been the last one here, why're you so early?" Starrk sighed. "Lilinette woke me up."

Grimmjow laughed. That girl was always waking Starrk up and forcing him to go to meetings.

The huge doors to the room opened and Aaroniero Arruruerie, try saying _that_ five times fast, the Novena Espada, walked into the room and sat down in his chair. Aaroniero was slightly taller than Grimmjow, had long red hair that he kept in a high ponytail, and black eyes that seemed to never end. The Quinta Espada, Nnoitra Gilga, followed the Novena and took his seat which was unfortunately next to Grimmjow. The Quinta ran his tongue over his fangs and looked as the Segunda Espada, Baraggan Louisenbairn, walked into the room and took his seat in between Harribel and Starrk. "Hey, how goes it Baraggan?" The old vampire just gave him a blank stare. "Mahh, you're no fun."

Nnoitra looked to the door and smiled widely. "There's my favorite Pinky Boy, how you been?" Szayel Aporro Granz, the Octava Espada, rolled his eyes, walked past Nnoitra, and sat in his chair next to Aaroniero. Grimmjow chuckled and noticed the sound of the door opening, Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Cuarta Espada, and Yammy Llargo, the Decima Espada, walking in and taking their respective chairs.

"Where the hell is Zommari?"

Starrk sighed. "How should we know Nnoitra?"

The tall man shrugged, crossed his arms, and leaned back in his chair. A few moments later, the Septima Espada himself Zommari Rureaux, walked into the conference room and sat down between Grimmjow and Szayel.

"Geez, took ya long enough ta get here Zommari, the hell were ya doin?"

The dark-skinned Espada looked over at Nnoitra. "I was in my room meditating." Nnoitra rolled his visible eye. "Whatever."

The conference doors opened again and Sosuke Aizen, lord of the vampires, walked into the room flanked by Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Let's get this meeting under way."

* * *

Ichigo closed the door, leaned against it, and held his chest as he panted heavily. His throat was as dry as a bone and his stomach felt like it was going to eat itself. He tried swallowing but couldn't get enough saliva to manage it. He slid to the floor and rested his head on his knees.

"I see you've gone too long without feeding again." Ichigo looked up as Kisuke walked toward him, holding a bag of warm blood. "You need to stop doing this; it's bad for your health." He reached Ichigo and the orange-head yanked the bag away, bared his fangs, and bit into the bag, sucking the crimson liquid happily. He swallowed a few times before pulling the bag away from his lips and looking up at Kisuke. "It's not my fault, my _donor_ died in a car crash. Dad told me he signed the death certificate."

Kisuke sighed. "Ichigo, you need to start feeding more often." Ichigo scowled. "I am feeding enough. I'm just having trouble finding a new donor… And the people at the club have too much drugs in their system."

"I could call and have a new one sent out for you."

Ichigo's nose wrinkled. "No, their donors don't taste good."

Kisuke sighed again and pulled out his phone. "All right, but you need to find another donor soon. There are more bags in the fridge for you."

With the blood in his stomach giving him more strength, Ichigo pushed up off of the floor and walked to the kitchen. He opened the door and grabbed a bag of O Positive and put in into the microwave. Kisuke walked past him and to his room, sliding the door shut behind him. When the beeping of the microwave sounded through the kitchen, Ichigo opened the microwave and ripped into the bag, moaning quietly as the warm, copper-tasting liquid slid down his throat. He sighed as he pulled the bag away from his lips.

"Geez, how much of a mess can you make?"

Ichigo looked to the entrance to the kitchen and saw Jinta standing there with his hands on his hips. Ichigo looked over himself and saw what was once a light blue shirt now covered in dark red droplets and a few drops of blood. Ichigo looked back at Jinta and shrugged. "I'll clean it up."

Jinta rolled his eyes. "Whatever, but you really should start feeding more. I've seen Kisuke when he doesn't feed and it's not pretty."

Ichigo scowled. "I don't need you to tell me this."

Jinta turned around. "Whatever, just clean up your mess." He then walked out of the room and left Ichigo standing in the kitchen with a bit of blood dribbling down his chin. He wiped it with the back of his hand, took off his shirt, and cleaned up the mess on the floor. He tossed his soiled shirt into the specific laundry basket before going to his room and rooted around in his closet for a new shirt.

He found a black one with green splatters all over it and slipped it on. He then walked to Kisuke's room and called out "I'm going out with Tatsuki for dinner, she invited me." He heard Kisuke's voice say "All right Ichigo, just behave yourself!"

Ichigo walked out of the house and started on his way to meet Tatsuki at the restaurant she told him to go to.

He had been living with Kisuke for five years, ever since the blonde turned him into a vampire.

Ichigo knew him for longer than that though. Kisuke was an old friend of Isshin's and Ichigo started learning about vampires from him when he was young.

Ichigo looked down at the ground as he thought about that night five years ago, the night he became a vampire.

_I was sitting on my bed when I got a call from Kisuke._

"_Hey, Ichigo, do you want to see how a vampire is made?" _

_I smiled widely and shouted "Hell yeah!" _

_Kisuke laughed on the other end and said "Well then come down here, council gave me permission to change one of my donors. You know the one who's been begging me to change him for three years?" _

_I nodded, I knew that guy, Heita Momoyama. The guy was nice and had a big heart, but he's wanted to become a vampire since he became Kisuke's donor._

"_Yeah, I remember him. Let me talk to Dad and I'll be right down."_

"_Great! I'll see you soon then, Ichigo!" _

_I smiled widely. "See you soon!" I jumped off my bed, ran downstairs, and stood at the front door as I slipped my shoes on. "Dad, I'm going over to Kisuke's for a bit, 'kay?" _

_Dad came running into the room, tears running down his face, and he shouted "My son, you don't want to eat dinner with your darling papa and sisters?" I kicked him into the wall when he tried to jump on me. "Shut up! It's nowhere near dinner! I'll be back in a little while." _

_Dad stood up with an idiotic grin on his face and said "All right my son, you may go, be careful!" I rolled my eyes and opened the door. "Yeah, yeah, I'll see ya when I get back." _

_I left the house and began walking to Kisuke's, not running but still having a fast pace. In a few minutes I reached Kisuke's shop and walked inside. "Kisuke?" _

_I heard a faint voice say "Back here Ichigo." I followed where I heard it come from and found Kisuke and Heita in a store room. "Hey, Heita, you excited?" The brunette smiled. "Of course I am I've been waiting for this for three years!" Heita was a guy of average height, had short brown hair and dark brown eyes, and was a little heavy-set. He could always be seen with a wide smile on his face and never had a bad thing to say about anyone. He was so social, which made me wonder why he wanted to be a vampire so badly. _

_Kisuke pulled out his fan and covered the lower half of his face. "Well, are we ready to get started?" Heita looked at Kisuke and nodded excitedly. "All right then, let's begin." He pulled out a lounge chair for Heita to lie on and put the fan away. "Now, there will be a burning feeling when I do this, but it will fade quickly." Heita nodded and I watched from the side, excitement blowing through my veins at finally witnessing this. _

_Kisuke pulled out a knife and held it up to his wrist. "Are you ready Heita?" The brunette nodded again._

_Kisuke slid the knife across his wrist, wiped the blood on his fangs, and bit into Heita's neck. The man yelled, it must've felt different than a normal bite, and began to struggle. Kisuke pulled away and wiped his mouth with a towel. "Now my blood cells are eating and replacing yours, the process is quick but painful. Then, your heart will stop but it will start up again. You will be very hungry when you reawaken so I have a stack of blood bags here for you." _

_It looked like Heita didn't understand what Kisuke said as he continued to struggle until his motions suddenly stopped. His hand fell to the side of the couch and his eyes were shut. I looked over at Kisuke and whispered "Did it really work?" Kisuke nodded. "His heart should restart here in a few seconds, it's different for every person, we just need to wait." _

_I sighed and continued to look at Heita, who was still as a rock. Kisuke grabbed the blood bags. "I'll be right back Ichigo; I need to go heat the blood. You'll be fine watching Heita while I'm gone won't you?" I nodded and Kisuke smiled before leaving the room. When he left I went back to watching Heita. _

_I nearly jumped out of my skin when Heita's hand moved, it was like watching a movie about a funeral and the person in the casket suddenly starts moving. Heita sat up and looked around the room before his eyes landed on me. The nice smile was nowhere to be seen and was instead replaced with a hungry look as he looked at me. _

_I was frozen as Heita stood up and growled out "Blood…" I stared wide-eyed as Heita began to move toward me, my mind was yelling at my feet to move but they wouldn't listen. Heita opened his mouth in a snarl and the light caught his fangs, making them shine menacingly. _

_Heita tackled me to the ground and ripped open my throat, I watched as my blood splattered on his face and heard the horrible sounds of him swallowing my blood. My vision was fading and I thought I heard the sound of a door slamming open before I blacked out. _

Ichigo slowed down his pace as he neared the restaurant Tatsuki told him, a small little diner.

When Ichigo woke up after the attack he was in one of the rooms in the store with Kisuke sitting next to him. His throat was dry and aching and his stomach rumbled loudly.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo." Ichigo looked at Kisuke with a questioning look. The blonde's hat was gone and he was looking at Ichigo with a rare show of regret. Ichigo sat up and felt around his body, it didn't feel like he had any injuries anywhere. Where there should have been a big hole in his neck all he felt was skin. This made him pause and open his mouth. He ran his thumb over his tooth and pulled back when he felt a sharp sting. He looked at the blood coming from his finger, slowly stood up, and walked to the small mirror that was in the room.

He picked the mirror up and stared at the reflection of his teeth. What were shining back at him were pearly white fangs where his canines should have been. "I'm…a vampire?" He looked back at Kisuke, who nodded sadly. The mirror fell from Ichigo's hands and crashed on the floor. "W-Why am I a vampire? And where's Heita?" Kisuke sighed. "Heita's dead… I killed him… I walked back into the room and saw him feeding on your blood so I killed him and did the only thing I could think of to save you. I turned you into a vampire."

Ichigo walked into the diner and easily spotted Tatsuki sitting in one of the booths. She smiled at him as he sat down across from her. He smiled back without showing his teeth, over the last five years he's mastered how to talk, eat, and smile without showing his teeth. "Hey Ichigo, it's been awhile since I've seen you, how have you been?" Ichigo shrugged. "Same old, same old, I'm looking for a new donor because they seem to keep dying on me." Tatsuki chuckled but she knew that that was a bad thing.

"Kisuke's being a pain like usual. But, enough of my boring life, how have you been?" Tatsuki ran a hand through her long black hair and smiled. "I've been good, college is okay, could be better but what're you gonna do?" Ichigo looked at his friend and felt jealousy peek its ugly head at him. She was living a normal life, going to college, hanging with Orihime, and actually growing. Her hair was longer than he remembered and she seemed more mature, even though she was already. He wished that he could live like a normal human, go to college and hang out with friends, and not have to worry about how often he feeds and live with Kisuke and be taken away from his family.

Tatsuki probably sensed a change in Ichigo so she started talking about remedial things, like how the weather was, new bands that she was into, and complaining about papers and due dates. Ichigo smiled and kept his mind off his jealousy as best he could so he could have a normal dinner with Tatsuki. The waitress came over and asked for their order. They each got cheeseburgers, fries, and chocolate shakes.

When they got their food, Tatsuki mumbled "So… I got this new girlfriend…" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "And why are you mumbling that? You should be proud to say that."

Tatsuki chuckled, smiled, and blushed. "Yeah, I know. But, I don't want too many people to know right now because we've only been seeing each other for a few weeks." Ichigo nodded in understanding. "So what's her name?" Tatsuki's blush darkened and she said "Riruka Dokugamine." She then pulled out her phone and showed her wallpaper to Ichigo. On the screen there was a smiling Tatsuki with her arm wrapped around a good-looking girl with long, magenta hair in pigtails, magenta eyes, and a wide smile on her face.

Ichigo looked at Tatsuki and winked. "If I was into girls, you'd be in trouble Tatsuki." Tatsuki laughed. "Yeah, she's fricking sexy, and she's mine." She put her phone away and ate a fry. "We met at the dojo when she came to pick up her cousin, Yukio, I talked to her while he was getting dressed in his street clothes and before they left she gave me her phone number. I asked her out and now here we are."

She ate her last fry and sucked down the last of her shake. "So, is there anyone special in your life yet Ichigo? Or are you still enjoying the freedom?" Ichigo finished off his burger and stared down at the plate. "Still enjoying the freedom, I guess."

The waitress came, took their plates, and left the bill. Ichigo got his wallet out but Tatsuki grabbed his wrist. "No, I invited you out, I'm paying." Ichigo rolled his eyes but allowed it, knowing that even with his vampiric strength Tatsuki could wipe the floor with him. He was ashamed to admit that she did it before.

Tatsuki placed the money on the table and stood up and Ichigo followed suit. They walked out of the restaurant and that's where they had to go their separate ways. Ichigo looked at Tatsuki and smiled. "Thanks for inviting me out, Tatsuki. It was nice to talk to you again." She nodded. "This was nice, now next time _you_ need to plan where we go." Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah, well, see you later Tatsuki. I hope everything goes good with you and Riruka." His friend smiled. "And you better have someone special the next time I see you. Bye Ichigo." She waved at him as she walked away.

Ichigo waved and called out "Bye, Tatsuki." He turned around and began walking toward the river; the jealous feeling was making itself known again.

He reached his favorite spot and sat down, staring at the river. He thought about how his friends were all living normal lives while he was stuck in limbo. He watched the water flowing down the river, took his phone out of his pocket, and before he thought another word he stood up and jumped into the river.

* * *

Grimmjow walked down the Karakura street, on his way to visit an old friend, Kisuke Urahara.

After the meeting, Grimmjow knew that he needed to talk to the blonde.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Let's get this meeting under way." Aizen sat down in the chair at the head of the table. He rested his chin on his threaded fingers and looked at all of the Espada. "It seems that the Quincies have become restless, they are killing more and more vampires with each passing day."

The Quincies were a group of vampire slayers; they had been bothering vampires for over 10 centuries. No one exactly knew how they formed but they did know that they were a pain in the ass. They killed vampires who they believed to be criminals, which were all of them, and the ones who were actually criminals were killed before their trial date with the council. They had been itching to start a war but Aizen knew better than to play into their hands, he'd only do it if he had some ulterior motive of his own to start a war.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his long blue hair. Standing, it reached his mid-thigh and it was his prized possession. If anyone got near his hair with a pair of scissors they'd wind up dead. Grimmjow was snapped out of his thoughts when Aizen spoke again.

"They are continuing to call for war with us, and after much deliberation I decided that we should give in to their call for blood."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and stared at the brunette.

Aizen smiled and continued. "Let us show the Quincies what it means to mess with vampires, let's give them their bloodshed. Although, they will be the ones who are killed."

Grimmjow smiled widely and listened intently as Aizen laid out a plan of action.

The blunet looked at the river he was walking near and saw someone sitting at the edge. He thought nothing of it because whenever he came here someone was sitting by the river. However, he was shocked when the person jumped into the river.

Grimmjow sighed, ran towards the river, and jumped in. He easily found the person who jumped in and pulled him out of the water. He laid the boy on the grass and looked over him. He had bright orange hair that could rival against the orange in the sky as the sun set, his eyes were shut as he coughed up water. The orange-head had the appearance of a teenager but when Grimmjow caught a glimpse of white fangs he knew otherwise.

When he calmed down, the other glared at Grimmjow. "Why the hell did you save me?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Well, I saw you jump into the river and I didn't need your death on my conscience!" He took a deep breath before saying "But now I now that ya would a' been fine. A vampire can't kill himself that easily." The orange-head's eyes widened. "Wh-what, how do you know?"

Grimmjow pointed at the boy's mouth. "I saw your fangs when you were coughing." Then he opened his mouth wide and pointed at his own fangs.

"You're a vampire too?"

Grimmjow nodded. "So, what's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

For some reason, a small shudder went down Grimmjow's spine when Ichigo said his name. The way the boy's voice sounded, hesitant but still confident, added with the scent of his blood that the wind was blowing his way, made Grimmjow's fangs throb and his lower region stir. The kid wasn't that bad looking either, damp, spiky orange hair, shining chocolate eyes, the wet t-shirt clung to his body and showed off toned muscles. His legs seemed to stretch on forever as Ichigo laid them out in front of him. A nice shade of red took over Ichigo's face and Grimmjow figured that he must have been staring too intently. He chuckled and Ichigo asked "So, what's your name?"

Grimmjow smiled widely, knowingly showing off his fangs, and purred out "It's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." It got the desired reaction as he saw the other's body shudder and the red darkened a shade. Grimmjow was becoming more and more interested in Ichigo by the second and at least he now didn't need to go through the trouble of finding out if the boy was gay or not, the effect that he had on him was evidence enough.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo took a few deep breaths and then asked "So what are you doing in Karakura anyway? I've never seen you before."

The blunet shrugged and rang his hair out, watching as Ichigo's eyes followed the flow of the hair. "I'm here to talk to Kisuke Urahara about something important."

Ichigo's head cocked to the side. "You know Kisuke?"

Grimmjow nodded. "I've known him ever since I was first turned into a vampire, he used to live at Hueco Mundo before he left to retire and open a sweets shop." Ichigo nodded.

"How do you know Kisuke?"

Ichigo shrugged. "He's an old friend of my dad's and he's taught me all about vampires. He's the one that turned me into a vampire and I've been living with him ever since."

Grimmjow stood up. "Well, we should get to him then, it's getting dark out."

Ichigo stood and started walking toward Kisuke's, Grimmjow falling into step behind him. The walk wasn't long and soon Ichigo opened the door to the shop and called out "Kisuke!"

A blonde man wearing a dark green shirt and pants, wooden sandals tapping on the floor, black coat with white diamonds decorating the bottom covering the shirt, and a green and white striped bucket hat on his head stepped out and said loudly "Ahh, Ichigo! You have returned!"

The blonde's eyes landed on Grimmjow and he smiled widely. "Hello Grimmjow, and to what do I owe your presence in my shop today?"

**Hey, everyone, I hope you like this new story! :) This is an important author's note as I need to tell you all some things. First off, Find Love In Death will be going on hiatus until further notice. I just need to get what is going to happen for the next few chapters worked out, as chapter 7 sorta messed up my plans a little bit… Secondly, I'm not sure how often (if at all) I will be updating my stories this summer. My life is going to change around drastically as I'm moving to live with my dad so I will be busy with that and making sure I hang out with my friends as much as possible before I go. I will try as hard as I can to update but it will mostly be on this story and Karaoke Night. **

**I hope you guys understand and once I get my life working back to some normalcy I will begin updating faster. **

**Until next time! (Whenever that may be) *bows***


	2. You Can't Take Me

**_(You Can't Take Me by Bryan Adams)_**

_You can't take me  
Yeah  
Got to fight another fight  
I gotta run another night  
Get it out  
Check it out  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
I gotta get me back  
I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's OK  
I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way_

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me  
I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in  
Never gonna give it up, no  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in  
Never gonna give it up, no  
You can't take me  
I'm free_

_Why did it all go wrong?  
I wanna know what's going on  
And what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I'm supposed to be  
I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight with all my might  
I'm getting out, so check it out  
You're in my way  
Yeah, you better watch out_

_Oh, come on!_

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me  
I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in  
Never gonna give it up, no  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in  
Never gonna give it up, no  
You can't take me  
I'm free  
_

_Grimmjow swung the axe down, splitting the log in two. He threw the halves onto the ever-growing pile._

_"Grimmjow! Honey, it's time for breakfast!_

_He looked towards his house and saw his mother waving at him. He smiled and called out "All right mother, I'll be there in a minute!" His mother nodded and then went back inside._

_He set the axe down before going to the back porch, stripping before grabbing the ready bucket of water and pouring it over him, sighing in relief as the cold liquid cascaded down his skin and also soaked his hair, making it stick to his face and neck. _

_He grabbed the towel that was next to the bucket and dried himself as he walked inside. As soon as he did he heard his father groan. "Honestly, Grimmjow. Will you bring another pair of clothes out with you?"_

_He shrugged, the towel hanging from his hand and covering his manhood. "The bugs will get to the clothes if I leave them out there." His father rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well go get dressed so we can have breakfast."_

_Grimmjow nodded and walked the ten steps it took to get to his small bedroom. He slipped into a new pair of underwear and shorts and walked back to the kitchen-slash-living room. He sat down at the table as his mother served the ham and eggs, freshly made._

_His mother was petite, with bright blue eyes and short blue hair that was always hidden by the bonnet she wore. Grimmjow had only seen his mother's hair a couple of times and he thought that something that beautiful shouldn't be hidden, his father tells her all the time to let her hair out but she was adamant. "Women aren't supposed to show their hair," was always her reply whenever the subject would get brought up. It was during one of those times that Grimmjow saw it. His father had slipped off her bonnet and ran his fingers through her hair. "But it's so beautiful." Grimmjow was around eight at this time and he remembers walking up to his mother, she was sitting, and standing on his tip-toes and running his fingers through it. "It's so pretty, Mother." She had blushed and slipped her bonnet back on. _

_His father was where Grimmjow got most of his physical features. He was around 6'2" while his father was 6'4", they had sharp chins, straight noses, had deep, rough voices, and wide smiles that showed sharpened canines. The only ways to tell them apart were their height, their hair, and their eyes. His father had dark brown hair and bright green eyes._

_Grimmjow's father was a farmer who was working on the land of a noble, that whole sharecropping deal._

_They were about to begin eating when they heard a knock at the door. Grimmjow's father stood up and went to answer the door. "Sir Kuchiki? What brings you over?" Grimmjow looked over and raised a lip in disgust. Koga Kuchiki. _

_"May I speak to you outside for a minute, Jurian?" The elder Jaegerjaques nodded before stepping outside and shutting the door._

_Grimmjow and his mother watched the door in silence, his mother wearing a nervous expression._

_After a few moments, Jurian walked back into the house and quietly shut the door, watching Koga as he walked away before turning away from the window. He inhaled deeply, his expression dark, before he shouted "Damn it all!"_

_Grimmjow's mother stood up and walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Jurian, what happened?_

_Jurian sighed heavily before looking at his wife. "He increased the pay rate, Elizabeth."_

_Grimmjow stood up. "What?"_

_Elizabeth's eyes widened. "But we can barely keep enough food for ourselves with how much we have to take to market right now. Why did he increase it?"_

_Jurian walked past her and sat down, rubbing a hand over his face. "He said that the past few payments have been unsatisfactory and he needs improvement."_

_Grimmjow growled out "This is bullshit!"_

_"I understand that Grimmjow, but we can't help it."_

_Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and his expression became dark. "I can help it." With that, he went to his room and finished getting dressed before leaving the house, ignoring the calls of his parents._

_He walked close to Koga's house and began to climb up a tall, sturdy tree that grew right next to it. He wanted to just walk through the front door and storm the place but he knew that that would get him into more trouble._

_The branch he was on led to Koga's office, the window was open and there wasn't anyone inside. Grimmjow smiled widely. 'Perfect.'_

_He slid across the branch and into the office, beginning to look around for a safe, someplace where Koga would keep his money._

_He heard a slight creak from the direction of the door and he turned around, ready to silence whoever was standing there._

_In the doorway stood a tall man with slicked-back brown hair and a smile that didn't quite reach his brown eyes, eyes that were cold and collecting and showed that the man had power. When the man spoke, his voice was smooth and calm. "I figured you would be coming here, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."_

_Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, feeling apprehensive about the man. "How do you know my name? And who are you?"_

_"My name is Sosuke Aizen, how I know you is not important at this moment. What is important though, is your answer to this question. Are you worried about getting caught by someone other than me?"_

_Grimmjow's lips curled in a snarl. "I don't care if anyone catches me or what they do to me, as long as I get my father's money back." Aizen's smile grew slightly, fear forming in Grimmjow's body at the sight of it._

_"Very good, but there is not a chance of you being caught just yet. I have put everyone here into a deep sleep."_

_Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Why?"_

_Aizen turned but spoke to him over his shoulder "My reasons are my own, but I have a feeling that you will play an important part in my plans." He began to walk away. "Until we meet each other again, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."_

_When he was out of his sight, Grimmjow shivered. He didn't know what it was but something about that man scared him, and he wasn't the type to get easily scared._

_He shut the door, still a bit nervous even though Aizen said that everyone was asleep. He turned around and continued his search for the safe. When he found it, he smiled widely. The door to it was open and he wondered if Aizen had been the cause of that as well. Shrugging it off, Grimmjow opened the safe and smiled when he found roughly the amount of money his father had paid Koga over the past two years. He slipped off his own jacket and used it as a makeshift bag to hold all the money. He decided to not test what Aizen said and shut the safe completely before slipping back out of the window and onto the branch, holding the bag with one hand while he climbed back down using the other. _

_When his feet hit the ground, he ran back towards his house, glad to find only his mother in there. She stood up when she saw him and eyed the jacket with horror. "What did you do, Grimmjow?"_

_He shrugged, a proud smile on his face. "I simply took back what was ours." He placed the jacket onto the table and opened it, his mother gasping as she looked at the money. "That's seven hundred dollars, Grimmjow." He nodded. "That's what we've paid that bastard for the past two years." Elizabeth picked up some of the money, staring at it before looking to Grimmjow. "Your father will explode when he sees this." _

_Grimmjow shrugged one shoulder. "He'll probably think the same thing as me, that we shouldn't need to pay Koga any more than we already do. I just took back what should be ours." He took a seat and looked away from his mother. He heard her sigh before she said "Grimmjow, you needn't have done something this drastic." _

_He turned and glared at his mother. "Well he's been upping the payments and stealing more money from us for years!"_

_Elizabeth's eyes hardened. "That's not the point Grimmjow! You can't do something like this!"_

_"Can't do something like what?" _

_Both Grimmjow and his mother turned towards the door when Jurian walked in. Elizabeth sighed and said "Grimmjow stole seven hundred dollars from Sir Kuchiki." _

_The rage on his father's face was something Grimmjow had never seen before. "You did WHAT?" _

_Grimmjow stood up in a defensive pose. "I just took back what was ours!" _

_Jurian pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before saying "I can't believe you would do something like this, Grimmjow. We would've made it through with the payments, we would've found a way to make it work." He looked at Grimmjow, the younger Jaegerjaques looking at his father nervously. "But now that you have done this, there's no telling what he'll do when he finds out!" He walked over and picked up a few coins before letting them fall, a defeated look now on his face. _

_Grimmjow looked at the floor as his parents began to talk, ignoring their son for the time being. He really felt like shit. It seemed like a good plan while he was doing it, but his "act first, think later" personality has probably gotten him and his family into a lot of trouble. _

_"Grimmjow." _

_He looked at his father, nervous at what the man was about to say._

_"Go find a place to bury this, somewhere where it wouldn't be obvious." _

_He nodded and left the room to go find something to place the coins in, hearing his mother ask "Jurian? What are you doing?" _

_"It'll keep them from knowing it was us for at least a little while." _

_Grimmjow grabbed a metal tin and its lid from the kitchen before going up to the coins and placing them into the tin. He ignored the protests of his mother as he walked out of the house, his father comforting Elizabeth. _

_He grabbed the shovel from the shed and walked around the large plot of land for half an hour, finding a nice place in the forest surrounding the Kuchiki land. He buried it in a spot that would be known to his mother, because it's right next to her secret flower garden, but unbeknownst to the Kuchikis. _

_When he got back to the house he placed the shovel back into the shed and walked into the house. His mother was completely calmed down and she asked where he buried it. He heard noises outside of the door so he leaned in, whispered "Next to your flower garden," and had enough time to pull back and sit naturally before the door was flown open. _

_"Which one of you took it?" A red faced Koga was in the doorway, pointing at them. Three men were standing behind him; two were huge in both the height and muscle aspect while the third was almost the same height as Grimmjow but had more muscle. _

_Jurian raised an eyebrow. "What are you meaning Sir Kuchiki?" Grimmjow stood up, ready to attack when Koga ran forward and grabbed Jurian's shirt. "You know very damn well what I am meaning, Jaegerjaques! One of you stole the seven hundred dollars I had in my safe!" _

_Grimmjow growled. "We didn't steal anything!" _

_Koga looked toward him. "I know you did!" He looked back towards Jurian and let go, the elder Jaegerjaques falling to the ground. "Your debt has now doubled from its original price, you are starting over!" He then reached over and grabbed Elizabeth by the bonnet, tight enough that he got her hair as well. "And she'll be coming with me to be my new mistress." _

_He started to drag her out of the house and Grimmjow sees red before running at him and tackling him, all three of them falling on the ground outside of the house. Koga glares at Grimmjow. "How dare you tackle me! Jidanbo, Danzoumaru! Get this piece of shit off of me and take him to the square! I'm going to personally teach him a lesson in front of the town." Grimmjow was roughly picked up by the two giant men. "Get the hell off of me!" He looked at his mother, who was shoved at the third man. "Ganju, take her to the house and prepare her for when I return." _

_"Mother! You bastard! Bring her back here!" Grimmjow struggled in the giant men's grasp but he knew it was futile. He looked back and saw his father chasing after him. "Father!" Jurian caught up to them, as the giant men were only walking, and tried to attack. But the one he attacked punched him, sending him flying before he fell into a pile on the ground, unconscious. _

_"FATHER!" _

_Grimmjow struggled even more, but the grips were only tightened, the three nearing the square. Koga was already there, holding a whip in his hand, a look of hatred and excitement on his face. A large crowd was gathered in the square and Grimmjow was carried to one of the four pillars, each with two lengths of rope tied around large metals rings connected to the pillar. The giant men set Grimmjow down facing the pillar next to Koga and then tied the ropes tight around his wrists. _

_Grimmjow didn't flinch when he heard the crack of the whip behind him, his face was stone. _

_"Now, you'll all get to see what happens when you try to defy the ones who are above you!" _

_The crack of the whip and the sting as it lashed into his back. Grimmjow grit his teeth, determined to not give Koga the reaction he wants. Another crack and another lash, more pain, Grimmjow clenching his teeth down. _

_Eight more cracks of the whips, eight more lashes. Grimmjow could feel the blood begin to seep out of the lashes, his composure starting to break with another crack, a small grunt sounding from him. _

_His eyes closed tightly as the lashes increased in speed and in number, Grimmjow losing count after seventeen. His composure had completely broken, crying out in pain whenever the whip connected with his skin, knees buckling and wrists pulling on the ropes. The lashes seemed to go on for an eternity, the cracks stringing together in Grimmjow's mind. His back was soaked from sweat and the blood, the lashes stinging from the sweat seeping into them. _

_There was a slight pause before the most painful lash of all, it seemed to cut across every single lash already on his back, Grimmjow crying out in pain as his knees buckled even more and his wrists pulled harder on the rope. _

_When there wasn't another crack of the whip, Grimmjow turned his head and looked at Koga, watching as the man argued with the doctor. _

_"But I need to treat him! Those wounds will get infected!"_

_Koga scoffed. "Let them get infected! The piece of shit deserves it!" _

_Koga then pushed the doctor and told Jidanbo and Danzoumaru to push everyone back as he walked back toward his house. _

_No one untied Grimmjow; he sat there while everyone else left the square, pushed back by Koga's men. _

_When all that sounded through the square was Grimmjow's labored breathing, he knew that he was alone. _

_His ears suddenly caught the sound of footsteps behind him and he turned his head, eyebrow rising. _

_He couldn't see the face of the person who was standing behind him, as they had their face and hair were covered. But when they spoke Grimmjow knew who it was. _

_"It is good that you aren't completely broken yet, Grimmjow." _

_It was Aizen. _

_Grimmjow scoffed. "No fucking way anyone can ever break me." _

_Aizen's covered head leaned in close to his. "Good Grimmjow, very good. Now, I have a proposition for you. I am able to give you the power to kill your enemies."_

_Grimmjow's eyes widened. "Really?" _

_Aizen nodded. "Yes, but in return, you must leave your mother and father and come to Japan with me to be one of my Espada."_

_Grimmjow turned his head and leaned it against the pole he was still tied to. Leave his parents? They're the reason he was planning to accept the deal! _

_Grimmjow sighed and hit his forehead on the pole. Would he be stubborn enough to keep his parents in the situation that he caused just to stay with them?_

_He turned around and looked back at Aizen. "I'll leave." _

_Aizen nodded. "Good." The ropes around Grimmjow's wrists were cut and he was taken to an empty house near the square. The windows were covered and when Aizen shut the door, the entire house was black._

_Faint light lit up a portion of the room when a candle was lit. "My skin cannot handle the sunlight for very long. Yours will not be able to either." _

_Grimmjow shifted in place as Aizen lit more candles, lighting up what should have been a living room, but was an almost empty space with a single chair in the middle. "So what are you going to do to me?" _

_The covering was slipped off of Aizen's head, the candles lighting his face in a menacing way. Grimmjow's eyes widened when the brunette smiled, showing off long, sharp fangs. _

_"I'm going to turn you into a vampire." _

_Grimmjow's head reeled. Vampires shouldn't exist, yet here the man had fangs, couldn't handle the sunlight, and had made everyone fall into a deep sleep. All evidence was pointing to the truth, but Grimmjow's mind was a little slow on taking it in. "A vampire?"_

_"Yes, the process itself is fairly quick, and you have access to one of my donors after you have reawakened." At that moment, an elderly man came down the stairs, wearing a smile even in light of the situation. "After the initial effects of the change have worn off, I'll take you to the Kuchiki Manor." _

_Grimmjow blinked multiple times. No prep? No one last day of humanity? Just a couple more minutes? _

_Aizen tapped the chair, telling Grimmjow to sit down. As Grimmjow walked to the chair, he ran through every memory in his mind, and instead of making him regret his decision, it confirmed that he had done the right thing. He sat down and Aizen leaned his head back and to the side, exposing his neck to the vampire. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could barely make out the motion of Aizen slicing his wrist before wiping it on his teeth and fangs. _

_Grimmjow yelled when the vampire bit him. It felt like the man had set fire to his neck, the flames running through his veins before centering in his chest. His heart felt like it was growing, crushing his lungs and pushing against his ribs. Just before his heart felt like it would explode, Grimmjow's body fell limp and his vision went black, his heart had stopped. _

_There was no motion from Grimmjow for several seconds when his head shot up, lips pulled back in a snarl, showing off his new fangs. Thirsty. Hungry. He caught the scent of blood and his head turned in that direction, spotting the old man standing just a few feet away from him, still wearing that smile. _

_Grimmjow leapt out of the chair and tackled the old man to the ground. He placed his mouth on the old man's throat and ripped the skin off with his teeth, swallowing the piece of flesh before placing his mouth back onto the bleeding wound. He swallowed mouthfuls of the coppery, crimson liquid. The blood had a slight sour taste because of how old the man was but Grimmjow paid no mind to it. He ripped off more pieces of flesh and more blood poured from the man beneath him and down his throat. Grimmjow continued to drain the blood from the old man until no more blood poured out of the wounds. _

_The newly born vampire growled; his thirst still not satisfied. He pulled his hands to his face and licked the small amount of blood on them. His eyelids began to droop and his movements slowed, feeling tired all of a sudden. He crashed onto the dead body and his eyelids closed, sleep taking over him. _

_When he awoke, he was on his back on the floor. He opened his eyes and slowly looked around, his vision sharp and able to catch the most miniscule movement. He saw Aizen standing off to the right of him. _

_"Did it work?"_

_Aizen nodded. "The way you tore up my donor should tell you." He pointed to a limp form on the ground next to Aizen's feet. Grimmjow's eyes widened when he saw that it was the old man, his throat was torn open and his eyes were open but had no life to them. _

_"I did that?" _

_Aizen nodded._

_"Why can't I remember it?" The last thing he remembered was Aizen biting him. _

_"That is normal. Vampires always fall asleep right after their first feed but when they wake up they can't remember it." _

_Grimmjow pushed himself off of the ground and stood in front of Aizen. "Well, what do I do now?" _

_Aizen looked towards the blacked-out window before looking back at him. "The sun is setting, in a few minutes I will take you up to the Kuchikis, but we must wait for a few more minutes." _

_Grimmjow sighed, but nodded. He wanted to go right at that moment but he knew it wouldn't be wise to go against Aizen. _

_He paced around the small house, fingers twitching and fangs throbbing in anticipation. Time seemed to slow down, seconds seeming like hours. Thoughts of ripping Koga Kuchiki in half and drinking his blood kept Grimmjow from going insane at the wait. When Grimmjow made his way back to the room where Aizen was, the vampire was standing there with a smile on his face, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. _

_"It's time, Grimmjow."_

_Grimmjow smiled widely. "Yes!" _

_They left the small house, the square was dark, the moon covered by clouds. Grimmjow inhaled deeply, the new scents of the night invading his nostrils. Fires from the houses in the village, dinners shared by families, the blood running through all of their veins. The scent of the blood almost made Grimmjow lose control, until Aizen snapped in front of his face._

_"You have a goal tonight, Grimmjow." _

_The new vampire nodded. "Right." _

_They began running in the direction of Koga's house, moving with vampiric speed. When they reached the manor, Aizen stepped back. "They're all yours, Grimmjow, when you have returned we will burn the house down." _

_Grimmjow nodded and smiled widely, fangs shining in the light coming from the windows next to the door. He kicked open the door, screams sounding from the servants cleaning up from dinner. _

_The smell of blood once again filled Grimmjow's nostrils and made him feel light-headed. With no one to snap him out of it, he snarled and attacked the servants, ripping their throats open and drinking most of their blood before letting them fall to the floor. Blood dribbled down Grimmjow's chin, down his neck, and down his torso. He felt power like he never had before, and it felt amazing. _

_A young maid crossed his path, screaming bloody murder when she saw the vampire. Grimmjow smiled before grabbing her and ripping her neck open, sucking down every last drop of her blood before her empty body fell from his grasp. _

_He went up the stairs and down the long hallway toward Koga's room, ripping the door open when he reached it. His face twisted in anger when he saw the bastard inside of his mother. He roared in rage and dashed to the man who had hurt him and his family, wrapping his arm around him. He pulled him out of his mother and hurled him into the nearest wall, his head hitting the wall and rendering him unconscious for the moment. He heard his mother scream behind him and he turned to look at her. _

_"Mother…" _

_She screamed again when he spoke, tears running down her face from pain and horror. "What are you and what have you done with my son?" _

_He walked to her and reached his hand out to her, Elizabeth backing away and screaming again. _

_"Mother… It's me, Grimmjow. I know I must look horrifying but I'll explain it all later. Please get dressed and go to the next room, I don't want you to see this." _

_His mother stared at him with wide eyes, not moving an inch. When Grimmjow heard Koga beginning to stir, He reached down and grabbed his mother's clothes before tossing them at her and shouting "Leave!"_

_She stared at him for a few more moments before standing and running across the hall to the next room, Grimmjow hearing the door shut. _

_He turned back to Koga just in time to catch the man moving toward him. He caught the man and flipped him over onto his back. He was going to let Koga live for just a bit longer, just enough to beat him up before he ripped him open and drank his blood._

_Koga stood up again and tried to punch Grimmjow, but the vampire dodged and said "This is for my father," before punching him in the face multiple times. He yelled "This is for my mother!" before kicking him in his bare cock. Hard. The noble let out a high-pitched scream, falling down on his knees. Grimmjow picked him up by his hair and roared "This is for all the shit you've put us through!" He used his free hand to punch him before letting go of his hair and bringing in that fist, using his vampiric speed to send an uncountable number of fists flying into his face, roaring in rage the entire time. Every time his fists connected, Grimmjow felt better, he felt lighter._

_He ended it with an uppercut, sending Koga into the roof before he crashed down, unconscious again. Grimmjow knew he wasn't dead as he could still hear his heartbeat. He picked the man up and back-handed him, his eyes opening again. _

_"I want you to be conscious for this." Grimmjow said before leaning down and tearing Koga's flesh. He sank his teeth into the exposed muscle and slurped down Koga's blood, joy filling his body as the life left Koga's. _

_When Koga's body fell limp, Grimmjow unceremoniously dropped him on the ground. He lifted his foot over Koga's head and stomped down, crushing his skull._

_He pulled his foot back and looked over Koga's body again before yelling out his victory. When he stopped, he left the room and went to where his mother was, slowly opening the door. _

_His mother was sitting down on the bed, crying._

_He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her, happy when she didn't pull away. "I'm sorry Mother… But, it's all over now. Everything's gonna be better now." She wrapped her arms around her son and sobbed into his shoulder. "Come on, let's go home." Grimmjow gingerly lifted her up with one arm and made sure she was settled before walking out of the room. He was about to start down the hallway when he heard loud sobbing coming from one of the rooms. Grimmjow used his free hand to open the door and saw a woman holding a crying child._

_"Please don't kill us!" _

_Grimmjow raised an eyebrow._

_"I-I'll leave the state! I swear I won't tell anyone! Just please don't kill us!"_

_Grimmjow glared at the woman. "And why should I believe that you won't tell?" _

_The woman looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I swear on my life that I won't tell, no one would believe me anyway." _

_Grimmjow thought about it for a few minutes, he would feel like a fucked up asshole if he killed the woman and the kid now, especially since the boy looked no older than 1 and probably wouldn't remember anything. He hardened his gaze. "You leave tonight. No stops. And you don't breathe a word about this to anyone. If I find out that you did, I will find you and rip your throat out." _

_The woman nodded. "I'll leave tonight. And I'll never say anything to anyone." She then held out the now sleeping child. "But, could you take my son? I won't have the ability to care for him, and I don't want something to happen to him because of me." _

_Before Grimmjow could say anything, his mother slipped out of his arm and onto the ground before walking toward the woman and gently taking the baby from her arms. "I will care for him." _

_The woman smiled and tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Thank you. So much."_

_Elizabeth nodded and Grimmjow moved out of the doorway. "You have fifteen minutes to get your things together and leave. After that, my mother and I will leave and this house will be burned down." _

_The woman nodded and ran out of the room and into Koga's. Surprisingly, no scream came from that room. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and left to go sneak a peek into the other room. She was moving around the room, gathering all of her important belongings. _

_Grimmjow went back to the boy's room and saw his mother sitting on the bed, looking at him. "What happened to you, Grimmjow?"_

_The blunet sighed before leaning up against the wall. "I became a vampire. By choice."_

_Her eyes widened and they filled with tears. "Why did you choose to become a vampire?" _

_"I chose to because it was all my fault that this happened to us. I needed to make things right. I couldn't leave you guys in this situation." _

_His mother sighed, stood up, and then walked over to him and wrapped her free arm around Grimmjow. The vampire wrapped his arms around his mother, careful not to hurt the baby she was still holding. _

_"You didn't have to give up your humanity, Grimmjow. We're tough, we would have found a way to make it work." _

_Grimmjow sighed. He was about to open his mouth to say something when the woman appeared back at the door. He pulled out of the embrace and looked at her. "Are you positive that you have everything? You still have about six minutes." _

_She nodded. "I didn't have that many items of my own, mostly clothes, Koga hasn't bought me anything in a long time. And I also packed enough food for me to make it to the next town."_

_Grimmjow nodded and began to walk out of the room. "Well, then let's go." _

_Elizabeth grabbed a bag that she had packed for the baby and Koga's widow picked up her suitcases. _

_They went through the house, Grimmjow ignoring the shrieks and cries from the two women walking behind him, the house was covered in blood and dead bodies._

_When they left the house Grimmjow stopped at the sight of Jidanbo, Danzoumaru, and Ganju lying on top of each other just outside of the house. _

_There was a break in the clouds and the moonlight illuminated their lifeless faces, shining on the drying blood that covered both them and the ground. _

_Movement in his peripheral vision caught his eye and he turned his head toward Aizen. He raised an eyebrow at the elder vampire and the brunet chuckled once. "They were going to go into the house and I was starting to get hungry, so I ended their useless lives." _

_Grimmjow heard his mother gasp. "Is this the man that changed you?"_

_He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I met him earlier today when I came here to take back our money, and then he got me out of the square after everyone left." He shot Aizen a look that meant for him to not mention the deal, and when the vampire nodded he hoped he understood it right. _

_He turned to Koga's widow. "You should leave now." The woman nodded and set her suitcases down before walking over to Elizabeth and holding her arms out for the baby. Elizabeth handed him over and the woman began to cry as she gently kissed his forehead, whispered "I love you", and then handed him back to Elizabeth. _

_She picked her suitcases back up and walked inside the stable, coming back on a brown horse that was pulling a small trailer with the woman's things inside of it. She waved to them one last time before setting out on the way to the next town. _

_Grimmjow turned to Aizen. "Are you going to burn the house down now?" _

_Aizen nodded but walked toward the three men that he killed, moving them one by one next to the house in various places. He then retrieved a lantern from beside the front door and walked inside to set fire to the curtains and anything else flammable. When he emerged from the house, he motioned for Grimmjow and his mother to start walking to their house. _

_Aizen stayed behind as they walked back, Grimmjow and his mother silent._

_When they reached the house, Grimmjow took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in with his mother right behind him. His father jumped up from the table when he saw them. "Grimmjow! Elizabeth!" He started to run toward them but stopped. Grimmjow had allowed himself to smile and Elizabeth had resituated the baby in her arms. His eyes were wide as he looked between the two of them. "Grimmjow… Elizabeth…? What's going on?" _

_Grimmjow sighed and moved passed his father to sit at the table, followed by his father and then his mother. Grimmjow explained the story, again leaving out the entire deal. _

_His father was frozen and staring at Grimmjow, eyes fixated on the fangs peeking out from behind his lips. "Grimmjow…"_

_Grimmjow sighed. He might as well tell them now._

_"Father… Mother… There's something else that I need to tell you." They looked at him with questioning and worried gazes. _

_"In return for turning me into a vampire, I have to leave with Aizen and go to Japan to be one of his Espada. Which I'm guessing is part of his army."_

_Their eyes widened. "What? Grimmjow, you have to leave us?"_

_He nodded. "We're leaving tonight. It's too dangerous for me to stay here." _

_His mother began to cry. "But we want you with us, Grimmjow. We don't care if you're a vampire!"_

_"Ha! Say that when I lose control and end up killing you for blood. It's dangerous for both of you and myself for me to stay here. It's better for everyone if I leave!" _

_His father stood up, making the two still sitting look at him. He wordlessly walked over to Grimmjow and hugged him, Grimmjow feeling warm tears on his bare shoulder. "I understand son, you have to leave. But just know that we don't love you any less because of the decisions that you have made today. We will miss you so much." _

_Grimmjow hugged his father back. "I'll miss you too." When his father pulled back, Grimmjow stood up and walked over to his mother. He gently took the baby from her arms and handed him to Jurian before pulling his crying mother into a tight embrace. "I did this for you guys. It was either keeping you in the situation I caused, or become a vampire and make everything right before leaving." _

_He leaned his head down and smiled when he heard his mother whisper "I love you Grimmjow." _

_"I love you too Mother." _

_He pulled back and looked at his mother and father before looking at the door where Aizen was standing. "Do I need anything?"_

_The elder vampire shook his head. "I already have the necessary supplies for our travel." _

_Grimmjow nodded before gently kissing his mother on the forehead, slipping off her bonnet, and then hugging his father one last time, the baby already transferred back to Elizabeth. He said his final goodbyes before turning and walking out of his childhood home, the last he would see it for a long time._

* * *

"Hello Grimmjow, and to what do I owe your presence in my shop today?"

Grimmjow walked inside of the candy shop, Ichigo right behind him.

The young vampire was staring at the blunet, fighting the many urges that were flooding into his brain.

He had never been so attracted to someone so quickly before. Grimmjow was tall, around 6'2", had broad shoulders, from what the man's clothes had showed when they were wet, he had very thick muscles but not too bulked up. From his spot behind the vampire Ichigo looked him up from the feet, eyes slowly going up mile-long legs, and when his head turned slightly it showed off his impressive-looking ass, Ichigo's mouth beginning to water. He continued up, to his waist, imagining his own legs wrapped around it. He continued up his back and up to his neck, where his eyes trailed back down, focusing on his favorite thing about Grimmjow. The long blue hair that fell to his mid-thigh. Ichigo has always had a hair fetish, and this hair called out to him like a siren's song. He just wanted to run his hands through the blue strands and play with it for hours. His eyes traveled back up the flowing hair and to Grimmjow's head, where he saw the vampire looking back at him with a wide smile on his face.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he was sure his face was a nice tomato red.

Grimmjow chuckled before turning his head back to Kisuke, Ichigo's eyes drawn back toward his hair as it swished before calming back down.

"Business. And maybe a little bit of pleasure."

Ichigo's knees quivered. _Kami, that voice should be illegal._ It was deep, rough, and sexier than any other thing he's heard before. His gaze went back up to Grimmjow's face and his blush darkened when the man turned his head and winked at him, what the man said just now registered.

Kisuke laughed. "Business before pleasure though. Come on, we can talk in the back." The blonde turned and walked away. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow who motioned for him to go first. Ichigo raised an eyebrow but walked forward anyway, letting out a surprised yelp when his ass was grabbed. He turned his head around and looked at Grimmjow's smiling face. "Why did you do that?"

Grimmjow leaned to the side a little bit, looking at the ass his hand was still groping, and then back at Ichigo's face. "You just have such a nice-looking ass that I couldn't help myself." Grimmjow squeezed his hand, Ichigo now realizing that it was still there. He pulled it off while trying to think of a snarky retort. Unable to think of one he walked away in the direction Kisuke went, his blush spreading to his neck and ears. He heard Grimmjow laugh loudly behind him as the vampire followed.

Ichigo led him back to a room with two futons facing each other. There were various other items in the room that didn't make it look too empty.

Kisuke sat down on one futon while Grimmjow sat with Ichigo on the other, the vampire's scent invading the younger's nostrils. He smelled of Irish Spring body wash and AB negative blood, the mixture affecting his lower region even more. He inconspicuously placed his arms in his lap, covering the tent forming in his jeans.

He listened as Grimmjow told Kisuke about the meeting with Aizen and the Espada, and about the impending Quincy war.

Ichigo wasn't told much about the Quincies, only that they hated vampires and have been wanting to start a war for a long time.

Kisuke sighed. "This won't be good. A war between the vampires and Quincies could devastate human populations as well as our own."

"Aizen is very confident that we will win with as few human casualties as possible."

Kisuke nodded. "In past situations like this, where Aizen has led the attack, there have been few casualties on any side before the conflicts resolved. But, I fear that the Quincies have grown too reckless, too eager for bloodshed, and won't want to stop and resolve things peacefully after a few battles. I believe Aizen knows this, I'm just a little unsure about how he plans to go about dealing with them."

The door to the room slid open and Tessai walked inside. "Kisuke, there are some issues that need your attending to."

Kisuke sighed and opened his fan. "All right." He looked at Ichigo and Grimmjow. "I'll be right back." He then got up and left the room with Tessai.

When the door was slid shut again, Ichigo felt eyes on him and he turned to look at the Espada.

"So how long have you been a vampire?"

Ichigo shrugged one shoulder. "Five years."

Grimmjow smiled. "Oh-ho! Young blood!"

Ichigo leaned back as the taller man leaned forward, invading his personal space. "I've never met a vampire as young as you before." Ichigo let out a quiet moan when Grimmjow licked his neck, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth. "They say the younger the vampire, the sweeter the blood." Grimmjow pulled back and looked down at Ichigo before moving his hand from his mouth. Ichigo's eyes were hooded and his lips were parted as he watched Grimmjow come closer. Their lips were just about to touch when the door slid open again.

"Ichigo, you need to get a bag ready. We're going to Hueco Mundo."

The younger vampire growled, and turned his head to glare at Kisuke. When he felt Grimmjow start to pull back he flipped his head back around and grabbed his shirt, trying to pull him close again. The Espada chuckled and removed Ichigo's hand from his shirt. Ichigo's breath hitched when Grimmjow leaned close to his ear and whispered "Let's wait and finish this up later, I don't feel comfortable kissing with Kisuke in the room, the perv might like it."

Ichigo scowled and sighed before growling out "Fine," and getting up when Grimmjow pulled back again. He stomped to his room and sighed when he realized that he didn't know what to bring.

"Just bring personal effects, you will be given a new set of clothes when we arrive there." Ichigo jumped at the sound of Kisuke's voice but scowled when he looked back at him. "All right." Kisuke laughed and held his fan up to cover his mouth, Ichigo knowing that to be when Kisuke's thinking of weird things. He slowly shut his door before going into the bathroom connected to his room and placing all of his toiletries into the bag. He walked back into his room and placed his acoustic guitar, named Tensa, into its case. He had decided to learn guitar when he learned he was going to be taken out of high school and have a lot of free time on his hands.

He mostly taught himself but also had a teacher that he would see every couple weeks to work on his technique and anything that he needed help with. Last year, his teacher said that they didn't need to do the lessons anymore. He even has a few songs that he wrote himself.

Ichigo walked into the main part of the shop and set his bag and guitar case down. Grimmjow was already in the room and smirked when he saw the case. "You play guitar?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, it's one of the few things I've done since I became a vampire."

Grimmjow laughed and winked at Ichigo. "Maybe on the boat, you can play us something."

Ichigo blushed and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Kisuke walked into the room, carrying his own bag. "Are we all ready to go?"

The two other vampires nodded.

Kisuke smiled. "All right then, let's get going."

* * *

**YAY! I got to work on my baby again! X3 I love this fic so much and all the ideas that I have for future chapters *gets happy just thinking about a certain one* I can't wait to get to those! :D This fic was one of the reasons why I was a little bit sad at myself for deciding to delete my account and stop writing, because I loved it so much and wanted to write on it. But, thanks to Suki I am now writing on it and happy again! ^-^ This chapter was so much fun to write but I didn't realize that it would be THIS long! Minus the title, lyrics, and author's note it is 7,419 words and 15 pages! :D **

**Well, because I'm so excited for the next chapter and have a long night ahead of me available for writing, I will get working on the next chapter! :D **

**Until next time! *bows***


	3. EVEN MORE IMPORTANT (LAST ONE I SWEAR)

_**EVEN MORE IMPORTANT:  
**_

_**I'm working on getting all my shit up on my DeviantArt and don't call me a noob because I understand that I am. DeviantArt is new to me so it'll take awhile for me to get used to, just put up with me until then. It's very time consuming and I've been busy as of late and don't have as much computer time as I used to... okay I do but unless I'm the only one home (like I am right now) I'm locked up in my room. I'm going through an "I hate the world" phase again because I'm way depressed and I hate people because they make everything worse. **_

_**My writer's block is still in effect but it's slowly letting up so what I'm going to do is read all my fics again and try to get back to work on them. Maybe I'll work with the dinosaur downstairs... it doesn't have the internet but I can work off my flash drive that way I don't have to copy everything down from paper (I fucking hate that). It'll be better than nothing, right?  
**_

_***sigh* Whatever. **_

_**I would like you guys to tell me what you would like to see updated first so I know what to work on first because it's gonna take a bit of time for me to get back into all of them. So what are you guys hungry for? PM me or something and I'll take a toll. For now, I'll just work on getting more up on my DA.  
**_

asukimonazetsumei .deviantart. com === Without the spaces of course.


End file.
